


5th of December! I challenge thee to a snowball fight! A Frostiron Fic

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Advent Fan Work Fest 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: Loki has been away for a while and Tony has shut himself away in his lab. Nothing and no one can implore him to leave, not even news of snow. Without Loki, he isn't interested. That is until he finds a little riddle on his work bench. Who left it? And where could it lead?





	5th of December! I challenge thee to a snowball fight! A Frostiron Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I got ill... Doing my best to catch up I hope you all bare with me! Sorry again! And thank you for all the support this series has gotten so far! You are all amazing!

Another day passes, but Tony has given up paying any attention to the outside world. He is sealed away in his lab working on some project or another, tinkering with his suit, tweaking his creations, anything at all to waste time. The other Avengers are getting worried, not that Tony is that bothered what they think these days, but their constant attempts to get him to interact are starting to irritate. The reason behind all this is that Loki, Tony’s former enemy and now boyfriend, has been away on Asgardian business for about a month now. The first week was bearable, but the closer it has gotten to Christmas, the worse Tony has gotten. Someone turned his TV on a little while ago to a weather forecast that said it was snowing outside, again Tony was not bothered. Snow reminded him Christmas was coming and he was without his Frost Giant boyfriend. So back to work it was.

 

“Now where did I leave my spanner?” The inventor mumbled as he rummaged through his many tool cases. “Dummy! Where's my spanner!” The robot responds with an unsure sound and Tony sighs. He continues rummage until placing his hand on the workbench to stand again on what feels like his spanner. “There you are!” He stands and makes to grasp it but the feeling disappears, and he notices under his hand a small note written in neat cursive that sparkles gold.

 

_ If it is your spanner you seek _

_ You must head up to the highest peak _

_ Search among the drawers you see _

_ And the spanner shall be returned to thee _

 

Tony let out a long sigh, well this was a creative way to get him to stop working, he would admit that much. However he was still rather frustrated with them pulling such a stunt, now forcing him to solve a riddle. “Highest peak? Surely they don't mean a mountain. But what else could it be?” He clicked his fingers in realisation. “Top of the tower! My penthouse!” Rushing over to the elevator he damns himself for enjoying this so much.

 

Finally the doors slide open and the billionaire rushes into his penthouse. Instantly he starts searching in the drawers for, well, he's not sure what he would rather find at this point. However, when he feels the shape of his spanner and the disappointment spreads through him, he realises he would definitely have prefered another riddle. Pulling his hand out he surprises himself with a squeal of joy. It's another riddle attached to a pair of gloves. As Tony finds more and more riddles attached to different parts of a winter outfit, he becomes increasingly confused. Then when he finds a request that he get dressed in said outfit and head to the private garden of the tower, he begins to wonder who exactly left these messages. 

 

And now, stood in the middle of the snow covered garden, the flakes still falling all around him, Tony wondered if the whole thing was just the others messing with him. Why had he gotten so excited in the first place? At that moment the wind around him began to pick up and the snow fell harder than he had ever seen before, it was practically a blizzard. Now he was panicking, who left those notes and why didn't he put his suit bracelets on!? Bracing against the weather he saw a large shadow rise up before him, and a familiar voice rang out from behind the swirling white.

 

“Tony Stark! I challenge thee to a snowball fight! Refuse if you dare!”

 

The storm fell instantly, revealing the glorious Loki atop a rather grand snow fort. Tony couldn't help but chuckle a little at his boyfriend's grand entrance, but what did he expect really. The Demigod winked at him and gave a small happy smrik.

 

“So Man of Iron! Do you accept my challenge!?” Tony smirked himself, this would be an interesting battle.

 

“Why of course oh gorgeous one!” He teased back. “But would thou allow me some time to build my own fort!?” Once again Loki smirked.

 

“Thirty Minutes! Then we battle Anthony!” That damn smirk! Tony was swooning and his Asgardian boyfriend knew it. As soon as Loki was out of sight Tony began building as fast as he could. He had enough materials around but time was tight, he didn't have any spare to try and build a catapult or anything useful. Hands will have to do. At that moment Loki’s voice rang out again. “Your time is up Anthony! Now we fight!” Tony was ready, but Loki was already playing dirty, calling him Anthony, they both knew that made him weak at the knees.

 

“Bring it on Reindeer Games!” He shouted back, pleased when his prevarication was met with the sound of a snowball hitting his fort. “Gotcha Loki! Never shoot first!”

 

The battle lasted a long while, barrages of snowballs sent back and forth, along with teasing and insults, for hours. But eventually, Iron Man had fallen. Tony lay on the ground, covered in snow, his fort destroyed, and calling out his surrender. He never thought the day would come, he'd actually lost. Loki was smirking, he knew it, but he had to concede defeat. “Now I claim my prize!” The Asgardian called down to him. Tony made an attempt to stand but was stopped by an invisible force. He panicked for a moment before remembering that Loki was his boyfriend, he wouldn't harm him, would he? The force lifted him off the ground and floated him towards the Demigod, whom he could now see was definitely wielding the magic.

 

Once inside Loki’s fort he saw how lavishly it was decorated, he had an ice armchair for goodness sake.Tony was pinned with magic to the wall opposite the chair where the Asgardian sat smirking at him. “The great Man of Iron, Anthony Stark, it would seem I have defeated you. And I claim you as my prize. What should I do with you now?” Tony's heart was racing. What was he going to do!? As Loki stood he was reminded of just how much of a height difference there was between them. The Demigod really knew how to look imposing and Tony found himself struggling slightly against the force holding him still. Loki chuckled “Oh Anthony, you should know you cannot escape me.” Before he even realises, they are kissing softly, and the magic has been lifted. “I missed you my love, so very much. I'm so sorry I've been away so long.”

 

The billionaire was too invested in the kiss to really pay attention to the apology. “Don't apologise, it's fine love, we both get busy sometimes.” Loki gave him a look of slight disapproval.

 

“Anthony you have been locked away in your lab since I left. That's not healthy love.” Tony just shrugged.

 

“Meh. I want a rematch!” His boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh you do, do you?” Tony gave a look in return.

 

“Scared Lokes?” The Demigod kisses him deeply again.

 

“Never Anthony. You have an hour, be ready my love.” Tony rushed back out without a second thought to rebuild his fort and ready for a second battle. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited about a fight with Loki. His lover was going down this time.


End file.
